Closed captioning is a textual representation of spoken dialog in video that is transmitted by many video systems or provided in pre-recorded videos (e.g., DVD). In standard definition video (e.g., 480i, 480p), closed captioning is typically encoded into the image portion of the video. Specifically, closed captioning is stored in a non-visible line of the standard definition video signal (typically line 21 of the video signal). Thus, closed captioning data is part of the image data in standard definition video signals.
In recent years, high definition (“HD”) videos (e.g., 720p, 1080i, 1080p) have become popular due to the enhanced image quality of the video signal over standard definition video signals. Like standard definition videos, HD videos can also include closed captioning data. However, closed captioning data is stored and processed differently in HD videos than in standard definition videos.
Given the recent popularity of HD videos, video editing applications on the market are not designed to fully process HD video, especially HD video with closed captioning data. Digital graphic design, video editing, and media editing applications provide designers and artists with tools to create much of the media seen today through various media outlets (television, movies, Internet content, etc.). These tools allow designers the ability to generate, compose, composite, and animate images and videos.
With the increasing popularity of HD videos, there is a need for digital graphic design, video editing, and media editing applications that can process and edit HD video. Preferably, these applications will also be able to process closed captioning data for these HD videos. HD video comes in different formats, such as DV 25, DV50, DV100 and ProRes. These design and editing applications should ideally be able to support as many of the formats as possible.